nnerpfandomcom-20200216-history
Haruno Nakara - Deceased
'Character First Name:' Nakara 'Character Last Name:' Haruno 'IMVU Username:' Kaiiaki 'Nickname: (optional)' Kaii, Naka, Akiko, Billboard Brow, Pink Haired Fireball 'Age:' 11 '' 'Date of Birth: '' 09/23/89'' '''Gender: Female 'Ethnicity:' Amegakurian 'Height:' 4'6" 'Weight:' 90lbs 'Blood Type:' O- 'Occupation:' Ninja 'Scars/Tattoos:' 'Affiliation:' Amegakure 'Relationship Status:' Single 'Personality:' Nakara has the personality of one that is seemingly similar to that of her ancestor Akiko Haruno. People say that she is the reborn version of the late Akiko, they act similar, and they also resemble each other in their fighting styles. She is a silent person that keeps to herself. Noone knows what brought about this sudden change in personality. Noone also knows what her new personality is like, since she will not reveal it. 'Behaviour:' Most of the time Nakara skips around like a goofy, "one of the guys" type of girl. She has a difficult time understanding other girls, and she tends to not make many friends that are girls because of that. Her behavior to loved ones is sweet and caring, she is also very dedicated on doing anything she possibly can to make that person happy.Nakara can take a joke, but mostly she is very sensitive when someone seemingly makes fun of her, or jokes about things she's sensitive about. If she is upset she will mope around, expecting somebody to feel sorry for her and want to comfort her. If not, she feels like an alone victim. Nakara is somewhat prissy, and girly. She loves for guys to compliment her beauty, because she tries very hard to impress everyone with her looks. Does not handle loss well. She is very quiet around other people and tends not to talk unless spoken to. 'Nindo: (optional)' "To do what is right and just." 'Summoning:' No current summoning animal at the moment.But when Nakara ranks up high enough, she will have the Great Lady Katsuyu as her summoning animal. 'Bloodline/Clan:' Clan-Haruno. 'Ninja Class: ' Genin 'Element One:' '' Fire. '' 'Element Two:' When Nakara is at proper rank, she will have wind as her second nature 'Weapon of choice:' When she is able to weild them, she will use poison needles, scrolls 'Strengths' Strengths-Chakra Manipulation, Medical jutsu. 'Weaknesses:' Kyujutsu, genjutsu 'Chakra color:' Red 'Weapon Inventory:' ((You do not need to fill this out until you become a Genin.)) Maximum capacity at: Genin (50 pieces) Chunin (60 pieces) Jounin (70 pieces) ANBU/Sage (80 pieces) Sannin/Kage (90 pieces) Please allocate now Kunai (cost 2 pieces): Shuriken (cost 1.5 pieces): ''' '''Senbon (cost 1 pieces each): Makibishi Spikes (cost 0.5 pieces each set of 10): Small Scrolls (cost 3 pieces): Medium Scrolls ( cost 4 pieces): ''' '''Large Scrolls (cost 5 pieces): Smoke Bomb ((Max 3) costing 3 pieces each): Flash Bomb ((Max 2) costing 4 pieces each): ' '''Paper Bomb ((Max 20) costing 2 pieces): ' '''Any sword ((Max 7) costing 6 pieces each): Any other weaponry: (costing 5 pieces each):'' List the other weapons here: Kunai-5 Shuriken-6 Senbon-5 Flash Bomb-1 Smoke Bomb-1 Paper Bomb-6 Gourd-1 '''Total: 50 'Jutsu List:' Transformation Technique - Rank E Clone Technique - Rank E Body Replacement - Rank E Rope Escape Technique - Rank E Generic Sealing Technique - Rank E Genjutsu - Rank E 'Ninjutsu:' Temporary Paralysis Technique -Rank D 'Medical Jutsu:' *Medical Tier I -Allows use of D-Rank *Medical Tier II -Allows use of C-Rank Body Pathway Derangement -Rank A Healing Technique - Rank C 'Fire Release:' Fire Release: Flame Bullet -Rank C 'Allies:' Amegakure, Friends:Yoadai Rinha. Yazuka Hyuga Akatori Yamanaka Unaru Inuzuka Family: Ritsuka Uzumaki -Older Adopted Brother Athena Uzumaki -Adopted Mother Kagato Uzumaki - Adopted Father Naotaka Haruno -Identical twin Best Friend: Tetsuo Hyuuga 'Enemies:' Omoidegakure. Rivals: Ken'ichi Ryu , Mirokyu Hyuga 'Background Information:' Nakara Haruno was born in 189 years after the death of Naruto, on the day of September 23rd at 12:00 am. She was born unto shinobi parents of Amegakure named Yuki Senju, and Goeman Haruno. With the two strong bloodlines together, at Nakara’s birth, everyone knew she was going to be a great kunoichi. Her parents treated her with love and kindness, but they also spoiled her a great deal. Through the first three years, Nakara’s parents had already begun to work with her on basic fighting knowledge. They taught her the names of weapons, types of jutsu, and hand signs. She progressed quickly, as she was a fast learner. When she was at the age of 5 years old, her parents had already begun to teach her simple jutsu. Since Nakara had started training earlier than most, when she came into the academy, her chakra control was nearly perfect compared to those of her fellow students. She exceled quickly, thanks to her parents coaching her and spending more time with her more than most shinobi parents did. They said it was because Nakara was their little Lady Haruno reborn or something like that, even though Nakara did not understand what that meant at the moment. At the age of 11, Nakara had graduated from the academy completely, and become a genin, under the care of Athena Sensei. But that same year, shortly after Nakara's graduation, her parents were killed on a mission. This brought great heartbreak to Nakara and her twin. She took comfort in the company of her comrades. She grew particulary close to Athena, and Kagato and came to see them as parental figures in her life. Another attachment soon formed as Nakara began to come close with Athena's son Ritsuka Uzumaki. Soon after, she was adopted by Athena, and Athena became her adored and respected adopted mom. Kagato became her adopted father, when he wanted to be. Ritsuka became her older step-brother, and also close friend. Nakara lived to make her mother proud of her, and she hoped that one day, she would make her kage proud of her as well. She also hoped that soon, she would be able to become one of the strongest kunoichi around. 'Roleplaying Library:' Chunin Match Eight: Nakara Vs Kanon 5-12-14 Chunin Match Six: Yu vs Nakara 5-8-14 Rumble At The Training Grounds 5-3-14 A lesson in control: Nakara Vs. Kagato 5/1/14 Unaru's Challenge to Nakara 4-29-14 Unaru's First Mission! 4-26-14 Proficiency Leadership Test: Nakara vs. Ritsuka 4-23-14 Organizing the Library 4-19-14 Sewer Clean-Up With The Haruno Twins And The Little Hyuga 4-18-14 The Two Haruno's Dogwalking Mission 4-16-14 Team Four Investigates Bandit Trouble at the Training Grounds 4-14-14 Training with Kunisada 4-13-14 Proficancy Leadership Test: Team Four: Nakara vs. Tetsuo 4-12-14 Tetsuo and Nakara Escort a Visitor 4-11-14 Weeds Nakara 4-2-14 Nakara's first spar: The intense battle between a Hyuuga and Haruno 3-30-14 Ingredient Searching: Nakara and Yazuka 3-26-14 Healing Technique: Training with Mirokyu 3-22-14 Clear Litter: Nakara and Silver 3-9-14 'Approved by:' ''Light Ranton (talk) 20:58, February 26, 2014 (UTC) Riku Ryu ''